


C´est la vie

by minglewithadingle (mophasia)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bar West, Fluff, M/M, Robert in gay space, competitive robert, jealous robert, mention of aaron exes, pre-engagment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mophasia/pseuds/minglewithadingle
Summary: Zeitpunkt: Anfang August 2016, vor der Verlobung!Aaron bekommt Besuch von Ed, der gerade zurück im Land ist. Robert ist sich noch nicht sicher, was er von der Sache halten soll. Seine Begeisterung ins "Bar West" hält sich allerdings in Grenzen. Aber was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe?Ist für und mit Hilfe vondasonientstanden. Du bist toll! <3Und wenn ihr mich auf Tumblr sucht:minglewithadingle





	

 

Roberts Tag war lang gewesen. Wirklich lang. Ein Lieferant wollte nicht liefern. Ein anderer wollte nicht zahlen, weil es angeblicher weniger Schrott als abgemacht war. Und auf dem Schrottplatz schien er der einzige zu sein, der wirklich hart arbeitete. Vielleicht nicht körperlich, immerhin waren seine Klamotten teuer, aber ohne ihn würde Aaron und Adam ganz schön alt aussehen. Ernsthaft. Während er sich mit Telefonaten rumschlagen musste, hatte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie hinter dem Trailer Fußball gespielt haben. Wie alt waren die, acht? Das Beste war, es hatte ihnen nicht mal richtig Leid getan. Sie haben beide einfach nur gelacht. Auch wenn Robert es schön fand, wenn Aaron mal etwas locker ließ, wäre es nett gewesen, wenn sie ihn wenigstens auch gefragt hätten. Nicht, das er Ja gesagt hätte, wie gesagt, teuere Klamotten. Aber es ging ums Prinzip.

Jedenfalls freute sich Robert auf einen gemütlichen Abend im Pub. Auf Aaron, der ihn zur Entschädigung vielleicht auf ein Pint einladen würde, und danach wäre sicher auch Sex unter der Dusche drin. Heute morgen war ihnen Liv, naja, mehr oder weniger in die Quere gekommen. Aaron hatte ihm versprochen, er würde es wieder gut machen. Und Aaron hielt seine Versprechen.

Als er das Woolpack betrat, sah er ihn auch schon am Tresen stehen. Ein Bier vor ihm. Sein Blick war auf sein Handy gerichtet. Robert gesellte sich zu ihm, stieß gegen seine Schulter, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aaron sah überrascht auf, schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. Wäre das Pub heute nicht so voll, hätte er ihn für dieses Lächeln einfach geküsst.

“Schon fertig für heute?”, fragte Aaron stattdessen. Robert schnaubte.

“Schon ist gut … Mit dem Typ aus York machen wir definitiv keine Geschäfte mehr, der wollte uns komplett über den Tisch ziehen!” Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. Allein die Erinnerung an das Gespräch … Es war nichts, was er nicht lösen konnte. Er war gut in seinem Job, aber solche Typen brauchte er nicht jeden Tag. Was es besser machte, war Aaron der ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, ihn angrinste und ihm tatsächlich ein Pint bestellte.

“Und, was sind unsere Pläne für heute Abend?” Robert grinste breit, als er fragte. Immerhin kannte er die Antwort schon. Aber er mochte es, wenn er ein dreckiges Grinsen von Aaron bekam. Oder diesen Blick …

“Uhm, unsere Pläne haben sich vielleicht ein bisschen geändert?” Aaron nickte dabei in Richtung Eingang. Ein großer, schwarzer Typ mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen und typischen Sportler-Klamotten hatte gerade das Woolpack betreten.

“Aaron!” Er kam sehr zielstrebig auf sie beide zu. Wer zur Hölle war das?

“Ed!” Aaron breitete seine Arme aus. Und warum zum Henker umarmten sich die beiden so herzlich? Er kannte solche Umarmungen von Adam und Aaron. Oder von Aaron und Paddy. Aber Aarons Umarmungen musste man sich hart verdienen. Er umarmte nicht jeden, schon gar nicht irgendwelche gutaussehenden Fremden, die in das Pub hinein geschneit kommen. Robert räusperte sich. Die Umarmung ging ihm einen Ticken zu lang.

Tatsächlich ließ Aaron von … Ed ab, hatte dabei aber immer noch dieses Strahlen im Gesicht. Auch etwas, was man sich bei Aaron erst verdienen muss.

“Robert, das ist Ed! Ed, das ist Robert, mein Freund.” Aaron deutete zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Robert musste sich einen bissigen Kommentar verkneifen. Er wusste nämlich nichts mit dem Namen anzufangen und hätte gerne ein bisschen mehr, als nur einen Namen. Vor allem bei dem Blick, den ihm Ed gerade zu warf, während er ihm seine Hand hinhielt. Das war schamloses Angaffen. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen, wie ein Stück Fleisch. Trotzdem ergriff Robert selbstsicher dessen Hand, erwiderte den festen Händedruck. Den Blickkontakt jetzt abzubrechen, wäre definitiv ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen. Nicht seine Hand zu schütteln auch.

“Freut mich, Ed”, sagte er mit seinem besten falschen Lächeln. Jahrelang geübt, bombenfest.

“Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Robert.” Der Händedruck wurde ein Ticken fester, das Grinsen breiter. Der Bastard ließ sich nicht leicht einschüchtern.

“Seit wann bist du aus Frankreich zurück?”, mischte sich Aaron schließlich ein. Frankreich? Robert würde es nicht zugeben, aber wahrscheinlich war er gerade etwas blass geworden. Ed natürlich. Ed Roberts, der Rugby-Dude … Aarons Ex-Freund Ed. Sein Ex-Freund, mit dem er in Frankreich zusammen gelebt hatte. Ed zwinkerte ihm zu, als er seine Hand los ließ. Robert war sprachlos. Hatte er ihn gerade direkt vor Aaron angeflirtet?

Ed schien sich aber nicht für Roberts Entsetzen zu interessieren, er widmete sich wieder voll Aaron. Er lehnte sich an den Tresen, unnötig nah an Aaron. Und hätte er etwas Anstand, hätte er sicher kein Shirt angezogen, das eng genug anlag, dass man seine muskulösen Arme so gut sehen konnte.

“Ich bin nur auf Urlaub hier. Aber sehr cool, dass du etwas Zeit für mich hast.” Eds Gesichtsausdruck nahm plötzlich etwas Sanftes, Vertrautes an. Das gefiel Robert noch viel weniger, als der Blick von vorhin.

“Klar, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Ich war ehrlich gesagt etwas überrascht von dir zu hören.” Aaron zeigte dabei auf sein Handy.

“Hm, ja …” Ed zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern, sah dabei kurz zu Robert. “Wir können ja später mal reden.” Okay, das hatte Robert verstanden. Privatsache, die ihn nichts anging. Das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich. Und das Bedürfnis, Aaron auf keinen Fall mit ihm alleine zu lassen.

“Ich hatte überlegt, ob wir ins Bar West wollen? Ich war schon länger nicht mehr”, schlug Aaron vor, zusammen mit einem Seitenblick in Roberts Richtung. Autsch, Danke … es war halt nicht seine Szene … Robert zog seine Augenbrauen etwas zusammen.

“Klar, ein bisschen in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen.” Ed lachte dabei. Sein Lachen war dunkel und ehrlich. Robert konnte nicht anders, als es zu hassen. War das wirklich Aarons Ex? Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass Aaron mal einen Rugby-Spieler gedatet hatte, aber er hätte sich Ed anders vorgestellt. Ganz anders … weniger charismatisch?

“Kommst du auch mit?”, diesmal wendete sich Ed an Robert. Dieser blinzelte irritiert. Damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet.

“Uhm … ” Robert sah zu Aaron, der gerade dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen. Robert hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, was er sagen würde. “Klar. Warum nicht?” Da sprach sein Ego, nicht sein Verstand, nur sein Ego. Dummes Ego. Aber hätte er Nein gesagt, hätte er das Schlachtfeld kampflos überlassen.

“Cool.” Ed klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ließ seine Hand einen Moment länger auf Roberts Rücken. Wollte er ihn provozieren? Aber zu was? Robert suchte wieder Aarons Blick, aber der schien nichts davon mitzubekommen. Er nickte Bailey zu, dass sie zahlen wollten und blätterte ein paar Scheine hin.

“Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei euch ist, ich muss aber aus meinen Arbeitsklamotten raus, bevor wir weggehen.” Aaron machte sich auf den Weg in das Hinterzimmer. Robert und Ed sahen sich kurz unschlüssig an, dann zuckte Ed mit den Schultern und folgte Aaron. Mist. Robert hätte schneller schalten müssen, eigentlich wollte er noch einen Moment mit Aaron darüber reden, dass er ihn gerade mit einem Ex-Freund überraschte. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Aaron vor ihm Beziehungen hatte. Aber es war ein anderes Thema, direkt damit konfrontiert zu werden. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Der Gedanke, dass Aaron schon mal jemand Anderes als ihn geliebt hat, war … befremdlich.

Chas saß auf dem Sofa, mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Magazin auf dem Schoß. Heute war ihr freier Tag. Robert war nur ein bisschen neidisch.

“Jungs, ich dachte ihr …” Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie Ed erblickte. Ihre Augen wurden groß dabei. Hastig stellte sie ihre Tasse beiseite und stand auf. Sie ging ziemlich zielgerichtet auf ihn zu.

“Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich nochmal sehen würde.” Sie hatte ihre Löwenmutter-Stimme. Aaron verdrehte seine Augen, und seufzte. Anscheinend nur halb begeistert von ihrer Reaktion. Ed dagegen war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Genau genommen hatte er ein charmantes Lächeln im Gesicht, das entweder ehrlich oder gut erprobt war.

“Chas! Wie ich sehe, hast du dich gar nicht verändert! Bezaubernd, wie immer!” Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Es nahm ihr jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln. Es breitete sich ein Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht aus, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Der Typ war gut. Der wusste echt, was er da tat.

“Du dich offensichtlich auch nicht …” Sie hob eine Augenbraue, hatte aber immer noch die Freude über ein Kompliment im Gesicht.

“Man tut, was man kann.” Er kratzte sich am Nacken, täusche eine Art Verlegenheit vor. Hatte er mit dieser Art auch damals Aaron rumgekriegt? Robert konnte es direkt vor seinen Augen sehen. Auch wenn ihm die Vorstellung gar nicht gefiel.

“Wir sind heute in der Stadt. Kannst du ein Auge auf Liv haben? Ich will nicht, dass sie … naja, du weißt schon.” Aaron hatte dabei seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, als wäre er nicht ganz glücklich über die Lösung. Robert würde ihm gerne sagen, dass er sich da keinen Kopf machen musste. Liv war groß genug, dass sie auch mal einen Abend ohne ihren großen Bruder schaffte. Aber es wäre auch nicht Aaron, wenn er sich keine Sorgen machen würde.

Chas seufzte, sah Aaron dabei wenig begeistert an. Würde Robert an ihrer Stelle vermutlich ähnlich gehen. Teenagersitten anstatt eines freien Abends klang nicht so prickelnd.

“Wohin geht ihr denn?”, fragte sie. Anscheinend wollte sie ein bisschen Überzeugungsarbeit sehen, bevor sie zu etwas zu stimmte.

“Bar West”, war Aarons knappe Antwort. Chas richtete ihren Blick dabei sofort auf Robert.

“Du kommst auch mit?”, fragte sie, klang dabei ein wenig überrascht von ihm. Er gab es ungern zu, aber es ärgerte Robert ein bisschen. Musste sie daraus eine so große Sache machen?

“Klar! Natürlich.” Er gab sich Mühe, all seine Empörung über ihre Frage in seine Antwort zu legen.

“Hm.” Chas verschränkte ihre Arme. Sie wirkte nicht so ganz überzeugt.

“Also genau genommen, wollte ich mal wieder dahin. Und es wäre natürlich nicht das Selbe ohne Aaron”, mischte sich jetzt Ed ein. Er schenkte dabei Aaron ein warmes Lächeln. Robert musste den Impuls unterdrücken, sich zwischen die Beiden zu stellen. Das wäre nämlich lächerlich und unnötig gewesen.

Chas verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. “Gut. Habt euren Spaß! Ich regel das mit Liv schon.”

“Danke.” Aaron nickte ihr zu, zeigte dann aber Richtung Flur. “Wir machen uns noch kurz fertig. Ihr kommt klar?” Er deutete zwischen Ed und Chas hin und her.

“Kriegen wir das hin?”, richtete sich Ed an Chas. Ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen.

“Ja, ich denke, ich halte dich eine Viertelstunde aus.” Chas lachte. Robert mochte es nicht, wie leicht sich Chas von einem hübschen Gesicht um den Finger wickeln ließ.

“Robert?”, fragte Aaron, der schon an der Tür zum Flur stand, ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Klar. Stimmt. Sie wollten sich fertigmachen. Sie gingen ja weg. Robert sah an sich herab. Dunkelblaues Sakko mit Lederflicken, helles Hemd und passende Leinenhosen. Vielleicht etwas zu spießig für das Bar West. Er folgte Aaron nach oben.

Robert war nicht ganz im Zimmer, als Aaron schon seine Arbeitsklamotten ausgezogen und recht unzeremoniell auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Missbilligend zog Robert seine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen hängte er sein Sakko fein säuberlich über den Stuhl und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Ein bisschen genoß er dabei den Anblick von Aaron, der mit nackten Oberkörper durch seine Kommode wühlte. Er schien ziemlich genau zu wissen, wonach er suchte. Robert war schon gespannt.

“Wie lang hast du Ed nicht mehr gesehen?”, versuchte er beiläufig zu fragen, aber es stand etwas wie ein Elefant im Raum. Aaron sah auf, ein schwarzes Hemd in der Hand.

“Oh Gott, keine Ahnung. Ein paar Jahre. Seit ich wieder hier bin.” Aaron runzelte die Stirn, schien etwas zu überlegen, zuckte aber schließlich mit den Schultern. Es schien ihm tatsächlich nicht so wichtig zu sein, dass er Ed so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Irgendwie fühlte sich Robert mit dem Gedanken etwas besser. Noch besser fühlte er sich, als sich Aaron tatsächlich für das Hemd in seiner Hand entschied und überzog. Es war stand ihm fantastisch. Es brachte seine breiten Schultern gut zur Geltung und gab ihm eine gewisse Klasse, die Robert immer etwas vermisste, wenn er seine Arbeitsklamotten trug. Bevor Aaron ins Bad verschwinden konnte, zog ihn Robert für einen Kuss zu sich. Denn das hatte er sich definitiv verdient. Er rieb seine Nase gegen seinen Nacken, genoß den kurzen Moment von Intimität und den verträumten Blick von Aaron. Ehrlich, für diesen Blick würde er töten. Also, ja, würde er, ernsthaft … Aaron grinste anzüglich, gab Robert einen Klaps auf den Hintern und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Vermutlich um seine Haare zu stylen.

Damit ließ Aaron ihn allerdings allein mit der Entscheidung, was er anziehen sollte. Keine Krawatte. Kein Sakko. Vielleicht einfach ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd als Kontrast zu Aarons schwarzem? Oder war das zu langweilig? Robert wollte auf keinen Fall einfallslos und langweilig erscheinen, vor allem nicht, wenn Ed mit dabei war. Ed …

Er hatte noch sein hellblaues Hemd mit dem dezenten floralen Muster. Oder das braune in Kombination mit einer hellen Hose? Oder war das zu spießig? Er hob die beiden Hemden zum Vergleich hoch, wenig zufrieden mit seiner Auswahl.

“Na, hast du Angst, du siehst in dem Hemd zu schwul aus für eine Schwulenbar?” Aaron deutete auf das blaue Hemd, knuffte ihn dann in die Seite. Robert drehte sich lachend um. Offensichtlich war Aaron schon ausgehfertig. Haare perfekt gemacht. Hemd zugeknöpft, nur die oberen zwei Knöpfe waren offen. Er roch nach Eau de Cologne. Robert konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Es wäre eine Verschwendung, es nicht so tun. Toller Anblick, sein Freund.

“Weißt du, du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht möchtest.” Das Scherzhafte war plötzlich aus Aarons Stimme verschwunden und er sah ihn ernst an.

“Nein! Ich will auf jeden Fall mit!”, widersprach Robert heftig.

“Bist du sicher?” Aaron musterte ihn genau, sah nicht so richtig überzeugt aus. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass Robert häufig genug klar gemacht hatte, wie wenig Interesse er daran hatte, ins Bar West zu gehen. Er war ehrlich gesagt, auch jetzt nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, aber er würde auf keinen Fall einen Rückzieher machen. Nicht vor Aaron und vor allem nicht vor Ed.

“Ja, absolut. Das wird super!” Robert zog Aaron nochmal an den Schultern zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Vielleicht glaubte er ihn dann mehr … Er freute sich so auf jeden Fall mehr aufs Weggehen, insbesondere mit Aaron an seiner Seite. Der knuffte ihn.

“Dann beeil dich mal mit deinem Outfit!” Aaron nickte ihm auffordernd zu. Robert verdrehte die Augen und entschied sich spontan für das blaue Hemd mit dem Blumenmuster. Immerhin brachte es seine Augen gut zur Geltung und es würde besser aussehen, als dieses gestreifte Shirt das Ed trug. Ehrlich, sowas konnten auch nur Sportler anziehen und denken, es wäre stylisch.

 

“Liv ist deine kleine Schwester?”, fragte Ed beiläufig, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet, und in Aarons Auto gesetzt hatten. Robert gab gerne zu, dass er eine gewisse Befriedigung verspürte, Ed auf der Rückbank verbannt zu sehen. Auch wenn er ihn so jetzt im Nacken hängen hatte, weil sich Ed die ganze Zeit zu ihnen vorbeugte.

“Jub. Sie ist vierzehn und … ne Handvoll.” Aaron klang dabei aber nicht so, als würde ihn das stören. Aber wenigstens war er ehrlich … Ed lachte wieder dieses melodische Lachen. Robert würde gerne eine Hand auf Aarons Knie legen. Er hatte das Gefühl, er musste hier etwas etablieren, auch wenn Aaron ihn als Freund vorgestellt hatte.

“Hätte nie vermutet, dass du väterliche Typ bist, Aaron.” Ed klang dabei ein wenig beeindruckt.

“Tja, es gibt wohl vieles, dass du nicht über ihn weißt.” Das konnte sich Robert einfach nicht verkneifen. Wie schlecht musste man Aaron kennen, wenn man diese Seite nicht an ihm vermuten würde? Aaron kümmerte sich um seine Familie. Immer.

“Scheinbar”, kam es trocken von dem Sportler. Robert sah zu ihm. Ed grinste ihn an. Ohne es zu wollen, zog Robert seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

“Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, das zu ändern”, fügte Ed hinzu, richtete sich dabei aber wieder an Aaron, der allerdings nur Augen für die Straße hatte. Immerhin ...

“Mhm. Gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Was ist denn bei dir so los? Ich hab gehört, dein Vertrag wurde verlängert?”, lenkte Aaron von sich ab, sah dabei Ed über den Rückspiegel an.

“Jub. Nicht nur verlängert, sie haben noch ein bisschen Geld dazu geschmissen. Haben wohl Angst, dass ich ihnen sonst davon laufe. Ich kann natürlich nicht leugnen, dass es andere Angebote gab.”

Robert verdrehte nur die Augen. Musste Ed so damit angeben? Wie armselig war das denn?

“Unser Schrottplatz läuft auch ziemlich gut”, fügte er deshalb hinzu. Ed sollte nicht denken, er sei der einzige mit Erfolg.

“Stimmt, ihr habt ja einen Schrottplatz … Ich finde es ja eine Schande, dass du als Mechaniker aufgehört hast, Aaron. Das Racingteam vermisst dich immer noch.” Ed hatte sich bei dem Satz ein Stück weiter vorgelehnt und saß so fast zwischen Robert und Aaron. Robert überlegte, ob er ihn darauf hinweisen sollte, sich ordentlich hinzusetzen. Wegen der Sicherheit und so.

“Wessen Schuld war das?” Aaron schnaubte, aber nicht direkt verärgert. Er grinste Ed kurz an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete. Etwas zog sich in Robert zusammen.

“Hm, ja, ich glaube, das habe ich verdient.” Ed lachte auf. Aaron stimmte mit ein. Robert konnte nicht ganz folgen. Er hasste es, wenn er etwas über Aaron nicht wusste. Robert legte seine Hand auf Aarons Knie. Der sah überrascht zu ihm, schenkte ihm aber eines dieser kleinen Aaron Lächeln. Sofort fühlte er sich etwas besser. Dass Ed sich endlich mal zurücklehnte und ihnen etwas Platz gab, war auch ein schöner Bonus. Der Moment hielt aber nur solange an, wie Aaron wieder schalten musste und Roberts Hand da einfach im Weg war. Sobald die Hand weg war, war Ed wieder da.

“Du hast den Schrottplatz mit Adam zusammen, oder?”, fragte er, musterte dabei Aaron mit einem scharfen Blick, den Robert nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. War Adam ein wunder Punkt?

“Jub, und mit Robert.” Aaron nickte zu seinem Freund. Der konnte den Blick von Ed im Nacken spüren, weshalb er sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn angrinste. Er hatte nämlich eine Zukunft mit Aaron, und eine Gegenwart.

“Und das funktioniert gut?”, fragte Ed etwas skeptisch. Robert dachte an heute … Er war immer noch ein bisschen bitter darüber, dass er sich mit Lieferanten rumärgern musste, während Adam und Aaron Unfug getrieben hatten.

“Meistens …”, antwortete er deshalb einigermaßen wahrheitsgemäß. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Ed eine andere Antwort sowieso nicht geglaubt hätte. Ed schien Adam zu kennen.

Aaron lachte nur, sagte aber nichts dazu. Vielleicht wollte er mit Ed auch nicht über Adam reden.

“Wie kommt man eigentlich dazu, Sportler zu werden?”, fragte Robert schließlich. Ed war nicht der einzige, der Fragen stellen konnte. Und mal ernsthaft: Rugby-Spieler?

“Ach, wer kann, der kann.” Ed lachte, klopfte Robert auf die Schulter.

“Nie Interesse gehabt, irgendwie … mehr zu machen?”, hakte Robert nach. Er hatte nie ganz verstanden, wie man einen rein körperlichen Job machen wollte.

“Noch mehr? Du meinst mehr, als einen Job, den ich liebe, gutes Geld dafür und die Bewunderung von Fans?” Wieder ließ es sich Ed nicht nehmen anzugeben. Robert ärgerte sich etwas, dass er ihm dafür so eine gute Vorlage gegeben hatte. Anderseits wusste er auch, dass Aaron sich davon nicht beeindrucken ließ. Immerhin hatte Ed all das auch damals schon, und es hatte zwischen ihnen offensichtlich nicht gehalten.

“Aber das ist doch nichts, was man sein Leben lang machen kann, oder?”, machte Robert weiter. Mit dreißig war man als Sportler doch schon oft vom alten Eisen, oder? Wie alt war Ed? Der hatte sicher auch nur noch ein paar Jahre, bevor seine Karriere zu Ende ging

…

“Noch bin ich jung”, war Eds lapidare Antwort. Robert verdrehte nur die Augen. Keine Einstellung, mit der er klar kommen würde. Er brauchte Pläne, Zukunftsperspektiven, etwas was ihn antrieb …

“Wir sind da”, beendete Aaron ihre Unterhaltung. Er warf Robert einen Blick zu, hatte dabei die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. War Aaron sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Robert mit wollte? Langsam fühlte er sich gekränkt, ehrlich. Robert lächelte ihn aber für einen Moment an. Es war alles gut, zumindest sollte Aaron das denken.

 

* * *

  
Aaron sah für einen Moment zu dem Barschild hoch. “Bar West”. Ein Gefühl von Nostalgie überkam ihn, das ihn etwas überraschte. Es konnte gar nicht so lange her sein, dass er das letzte Mal hier war, oder? Ein paar Monate. Hätten auch ein paar Ewigkeiten sein können. Sie gingen die Treppen nach unten, Robert dicht an seiner Seite, Ed ein bisschen voraus. Weil es halt Ed war …  
Hinter der Bar stand Lenny, der ihm zur Begrüßung zu nickte. Aaron erwiderte es. Schönes Gefühl, dass man ihn nicht komplett vergessen hatte. Ed stieß ihn an.

“Da hinten ist ein Platz. Den sollten wir uns sichern, bevor es noch voller wird!” Er deutete auf einen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke, an den zumindest vier Leute Platz hätten. Es war Freitagabend, sich bald einen Platz zu sichern, klang tatsächlich gar nicht so doof. An der Bar gab es bereits eine kleine Schlange.

“Robert, du kannst uns ja Bier besorgen”, schlug Ed vor. Oder naja, es klang eher wie eine Anweisung. Aaron musste nicht einmal zu Robert sehen, um zu wissen, dass er gerade empört seinen Mund zusammenpresste und die Stirn gekräuselt hatte.

“Was? Warum ich?”, widersprach er natürlich. Nichts anderes hätte Aaron von seinem Freund erwartet. Aaron grinste, weil er es mochte, wenn Robert so angepisst schaute. Also nicht, wenn er ihn so ansah, aber wenn der Blick jemand anders galt. Ed zog Aaron aber gerade in den Moment zu sich, als er was sagen wollte.

“Ich hatte gehofft, wir können kurz reden … du weißt schon, wegen damals.” Es war seine leise, ernste Stimme, die man bei Ed selten hörte. Aaron verstand, dass ihm das wichtig war. Ed hatte immerhin schon erwähnt, dass er mit ihm reden wollte - alleine.

“Ich hol die nächste Runde?”, bot Aaron deshalb fragend an. Jetzt galt definitiv Aaron Roberts Blick. Der zog aber nur die Augenbrauen hoch, hoffte Robert verstand den Hinweis. Er brauchte einfach einen kurzen Moment mit Ed. Robert schüttelte nur den Kopf und wand sich der Schlange an der Bar zu. Nicht besonders begeistert, aber er würde es überleben. Aaron war auch ein bisschen stolz auf ihn.

Ed zog ihn in Richtung des Tisches. Er ließ ihn aber sofort los, als er Aarons Blick auf seiner Hand bemerkte.

“Sorry, Gewohnheit …”, erklärte er mit dem verlegenen Grinsen.

“Kein Ding”, wehrte Aaron die Entschuldigung ab. Zum einen störten ihn Eds Berührung nicht, zum andern sah er nicht, für was sich Ed entschuldigen sollte. Aaron sagte auch nichts, als sich Ed einfach zu ihm auf die Bank setzte. Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass sie sich für das Gespräch gegenüber saßen, sondern sich einfach nahe waren. Aaron merkte, wie er etwas unruhig wurde … Immerhin hatte er Ed damals vor der Sache mit Gordon angerufen. Nicht, dass er ihm erzählt hatte, warum er zu ihm nach Frankreich wollte. Aber es war vielleicht auch kein Zufall, dass Ed sich ein paar Wochen nach der Gerichtsverhandlung bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Freiwillig.

“Ich … Hm. Ich hab das mit deinem Vater gehört”, bestätigte Ed Aarons Befürchtung. Hätte es nicht etwas anderes sein können? Aaron sah zur Bar, hielt Ausschau nach Robert. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Robert stand zwar in der Schlange, starrte aber mit verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen rüber. Würde Aaron ihm zu nicken, würde er sofort zu ihnen rüber kommen. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich mit dem Gedanken schon etwas besser.

“Hm …”, war Aarons einsilbige Antwort. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen? Er wollte das wirklich nicht schon wieder durchkauen.

“Es tut mir wirklich so leid. Hätte ich das gewusst … Hättest du mit mir geredet. Ich hätte dich besser verstanden … Vielleicht, ich weiß nicht, hätte es mit uns klappen können.” Ed klang wirklich unglücklich dabei. Das konnte Aaron ihm ansehen. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, er hatte die Arme auf den Tisch gestüzt. Als hätte Ed bemerkt, dass Aaron ihn beobachtete, hob er den Blick. Aaron lächelte ihn traurig an. Ed hätte vielleicht wirklich seine Zukunft sein können, wenn Aaron ein anderes Leben geführt hätte, ein anderer Mensch gewesen war. Aaron konnte nichts dazu sagen.

“Weißt du, ich Idiot dachte, es liegt … naja, an Adam? Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es … sowas hätte sein können”, gab Ed schließlich zu, verdrehte dabei über sich selbst die Augen, lehnte sich nach hinten. Aaron konnte sich ganz gut daran erinnern, dass Adam immer ein wunder Punkt in ihrer Beziehung geblieben war. Auch die Distanz von einem Meer zwischen ihnen und Adam hatte nichts daran geändert.

“Adam ist jetzt verheiratet!”, erwähnte Aaron deshalb. Vielleicht hatte Ed gar nicht so unrecht gehabt mit Adam. Vielleicht war er wirklich ein Grund gewesen für dieses Desaster, was ihre Trennung gewesen war. Aber das Leben ging weiter, Leute veränderten sich. Und Liebe veränderte sich.

“Oh, okay? Cool.” Ed runzelte kurz irritiert die Stirn, als wüsste er mit dem Themenwechsel nicht so viel anzufangen. Aaron wollte nicht, dass er sich weiter entschuldigte und sich schlecht für ihre Beziehung fühlte. Es war nicht Eds Schuld, zumindest nicht nur, dass es zwischen ihnen irgendwann nicht mehr funktioniert hatte.

“Jub, mit Vic … Roberts Schwester”, fügte Aaron hinzu. Ed fing an zu lachen. Vielleicht auch froh darüber, dass die Anspannung des Themas langsam nachließ.

“Ernsthaft. Emmerdale ist so ein Kaff … Wie viel Einwohner habt ihr? Acht?”

“Jub, könnten auch nur sieben sein …” Aaron grinste. Ed stieß mit seiner Schulter gegen Aaron. Etwas, was er gerne gemacht hatte, wenn sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten, und etwas im Fernsehen lief, über das sich Ed freute und Aaron auch sehen sollte. Es war eine schöne Erinnerung.

“Es tut mir leid, dass ich mit dir nie darüber reden konnte … Vielleicht hätte das wirklich etwas geändert.” Aaron sah Ed dabei ernst an. Er schuldete ihm wenigstens das. Weil er Ed nie wirklich eine Chance gegeben hatte.

“Kümmert sich Robert gut um dich?”, fragte der mit einem sanften Ausdruck im Gesicht. Aaron sah wieder zur Bar. Robert schien gerade mit Lenny zu diskutieren. Aaron wollte gar nicht wissen, über was …

Er nickte, lächelte.

“Das freut mich. Das hast du dir echt verdient …” Nochmal stieß Ed gegen seine Schulter, stand dann aber auf, um Robert entgegen zu laufen und ihm bei den drei Biergläsern zu helfen. Immerhin hatte Robert nur zwei Hände und schlechte Laune. Aaron merkte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, als Robert auf ihn zu kam. Noch immer diesen leicht säuerlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, weil er ihn zum Bierholen geschickt hatte. Aber er war hier und er liebte ihn.

“Das ist hier voll die Abzocke! Ich hab hier fast vier Pfund pro Lager gezahlt” Robert nahm einen großen, wütend Schluck von diesem teuren Luxus. Darüber hatten sie also diskutiert.

“Hm, komisch, war früher sonst nicht so teuer …” Aaron runzelte die Stirn. Deshalb waren Adam und er auch so oft hierher gekommen. Adam für das Bier. Aaron für die Gesellschaft, und naja, das Bier. Offensichtlich.

“Man zahlt jetzt halt für das Ambiente mit”, meinte Ed mit einem Grinsen, nickte in Richtung des Billardtisches und den Typen, die dort laut einen bescheuerten Witz über Queues machten. Aaron mochte es trotzdem hier, oder deshalb.

“Oh mein Gott, Aaron! Dich hab ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr hier gesehen!” Martin strahlte ihn über das ganze Gesicht an. Mit den blonden Locken und den roten Wangen sah er ein bisschen aus wie eines dieser gruseligen Engelchen in Kirchen. Trotzdem stand Aaron sofort auf, um ihn zu umarmen.

“Mann, Alter, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen! Wie geht´s?”, kam es enthusiastisch von ihm. Er hatte bei Martin mal für ein paar Tage übernachtet, als er damals … Stress mit Robert gehabt hatte. Er war Martin immer noch dankbar dafür, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was los war, sondern ihn einfach hatte übernachten lassen, weil er es in Emmerdale schlicht nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.

“Alles gut! Ich dachte ja schon, du wurdest von einem Traktor überfahren, oder so. Aber wie ich sehe, geht es dir ganz gut.” Martin zog die Augenbrauen hoch, deutete auf Ed und Robert. Ed reagierte sofort mit seinem breiten Grinsen, was auch sonst. Flirten lag in seiner Natur. Normalerweise auch in Roberts, der verhielt sich aber ungewohnt zurückhaltend.

“Haha. Ein Bauernhofwitz, sehr gut … Martin, das ist Robert, mein Freund. Und Ed kennst du vielleicht noch …” Aaron deutete in ihre Richtung. Martin musterte sie beide mit einem interessierten Blick.

“Du bist also Robert. Aaron hat viel von dir erzählt”, sagte er schließlich, hob ihm seine Hand hin. Robert stand auf, um mit einem festen Händedruck zu erwidern.

“Ich hoffe, nur Gutes.” Robert lächelte dabei. Aaron kannte das Lächeln, das war sein Businesslächeln für schwierige Kunden.

“Ich hab gehört, du warst mal verheiratet. Mit einer Frau.” Okay, Martin hatte das Lächeln wohl verdient. Aaron hätte ihn gerne für den Kommentar gewürgt. Er hatte gehofft, Martin hätte sich das verkneifen können, aber für Martin war sowas immer ein wunder Punkt.

“Also nicht nur Gutes …” Robert lächelte immer noch, aber Martin ließ abrupt dessen Hand los, schüttelte sie aus. Kurz konnte man Roberts Zähne aufblitzen sehen.

“Du bist bi?”, mischte sich Ed jetzt ein. Er klang ehrlich überrascht. Aaron merkte, wie sich etwas in ihm anspannte. Robert presste seinen Kiefer zusammen.

“Er konnte halt seine Finger nicht von mir lassen”, kam Aaron ihm schließlich zur Hilfe. Wenn das nämlich hier so weiter lief, würde Robert nie auch nur wieder einen Fuß hier reinsetzen. War eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er nicht schon längst einfach gegangen war …

“Verständlich.” Ed lachte, klopfte Robert auf die Schulter. Seine Art Entschuldigung zu sagen. Aber es schien geholfen zu haben, Robert setzte sich wieder, wirkte weniger angespannt. Er trank trotzdem sein Lager in wenigen Zügen weg, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass Alkohol irgendwie half. In Aaron regte sich schlechtes Gewissen und er war echt etwas sauer auf Martin, der die ganze Unterhaltung neugierig verfolgt hatte, anstatt einfach abzuzischen. Aaron beschloss, dass es so nicht ging. Er stand auf, trat an Martin ran.

“Auf ein Wort, an der Bar?”, fragte er ihn, deutete Richtung Theke. Er drehte sich zu Robert um. “Soll ich dir auch noch Eins mitbringen?” Aaron nahm dessen leeres Glas, schüttelte es.

“Oh Gott, ja, bitte …” Robert lehnte sich zurück, sah für seine Verhältnisse wirklich etwas geschafft aus.  

Martin wirkte irritiert, aber Aaron nickte nochmal vehement Richtung Bar. Er war wirklich ein guter Kumpel, er wollte ihn nicht vor allen zur Sau machen, aber er musste einfach was sagen.

“Egal was du denkst, Robert ist es wert, okay? Und ehrlich, wenn wir Freunde bleiben wollen, reiß dich zusammen. Verstanden?”, stellte Aaron sofort klar, als sie außer Hörweite waren. Robert brauchte keinen Beschützer, aber Aaron ein Ventil.

“Botschaft angekommen.” Martin verdrehte die Augen, hielt die Hände abwehrend hoch. “Aber ganz ehrlich: Lass die Finger von Bi, die bringen nur Ärger. Weißt du, am Ende entscheiden die sich immer für die einfache Beziehung. Und das wirst nicht du sein, dass weißt du. Ich mein es echt nur gut.” Er sah Aaron dabei etwas mitleidig an, weil er ihn sich jetzt schon mit gebrochenem Herz vorstellte. Ein Moment von Wut kam in Aaron hoch. Auf Martin. Aber vor allem auf sich. Vielleicht war es auch nur Angst ...

“Ich brauch deine Ratschläge nicht, okay?” Aaron stieß seinen Finger gegen Martins Brust, um das Gesagte zu unterstreichen.

“Mach wie du meinst.” Martin schüttelte nur den Kopf, ging dann aber zu seinen Kumpels rüber, ließ Aaron stehen. Aaron war nicht begeistert, aber wenigstens würde Martin sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Sein Blick ging wieder zu Robert, der tatsächlich in einer Unterhaltung mit Ed vertieft war und dabei relativ entspannt wirkte. Zumindest hatte er sein Angeber-Gesicht mit dem überheblichen Grinsen und raffinierter Gestik, die seine Worte immer so wundervoll unterstrichen. Ed lachte.

Robert war es wert.

“Hey Lenny, ich hab gehört, du hast meinem Freund vier Pfund für ein Lager abgezockt!”, grüßte Aaron den Barkeeper, lehnte sich auf den Tresen.

“Jub, als kleine Rache dafür, dass er der Grund ist, warum du dein hübsches Gesicht hier nicht mehr zeigst …” Lennys verteilte gerne Komplimente, vielleicht wegen dem Trinkgeld, Aaron lachte trotzdem.

“Dann geh ich mal davon aus, dass mein hübsches Gesicht noch ein Lager für zwei Pfund kriegt?” Aaron zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

“Aaah, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht will ich dir nicht gönnen, dass du so glücklich bist. Ist was ernstes mit ihm, oder?” Lenny und Aaron sahen beide zu Robert rüber. Genau in dem Moment trafen sich Aarons und Roberts Blick. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Gesichter.

“Oh Junge, okay, zwei Pfund für dein Lager. Sechs Pfund für seines. Ist ja grauenhaft mit euch …” Lenny schüttelte den Kopf, rechnete aber nur vier Pfund für beide Lager ab.

“Danke!” Mit den zwei Bier in der Hand wollte er sich gerade auf den Weg zurück an den Tisch machen, wurde aber plötzlich von Henry und seinem Freund abgefangen.

“Aaron, du schuldest mir noch eine Revange!”, rief Herny, deutete auf den Billardtisch.

“Oi, du meinst, du willst, dass ich nochmal den Boden mit dir aufwische?”, fragte er herausfordend.

“Träum weiter, als wäre das jemals passiert!”

“Ich frag mal.” Aaron deutete mit dem Bier in der Hand zu Robert und Ed. Er könnte sich vorstellen, dass Robert nicht so begeistert wäre, wenn er ihn noch länger alleine rumsitzen ließ.

“Klar, hol dir Verstärkung. Kannst du brauchen.” Henry lachte, klopfte Aaron fest auf die Schulter, so dass er fast das Bier verschüttete und ging dann zum Billardtisch. Henry kannte er noch aus der Zeit mit Jackson, aber sie waren nie mehr als Bekannte gewesen. Trotzdem freute sich Aaron mal wieder sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Ed und Robert waren tatsächlich soweit in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie Aaron auf sie zu kam.

“... die sind echt nur gute Freunde. Ehrlich … ich mein, ich hab mit ihm zusammen gewohnt, ich wüsste, wenn ich mir Sorgen machen müsste.” Robert schüttelte dabei den Kopf, als wäre allein die Vorstellung - von was auch immer, aber vermutlich Aaron und Adam - mehr als nur absurd. Und ja, mittlerweile war es das. Aaron war froh, dass Adam nie ein Thema zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

“Wir wurden gerade zur einer Runde Billard herausgefordert. Lust?” Aaron stellte das Bier auf dem Tisch ab, zeigte zu Henry. Ed zuckte erschrocken zusammen, er hatte wohl nicht so früh mit Aaron gerechnet. Robert drehte sich in die Richtung des Billards, musterte die Typen dort kritisch.

“Die machen wir platt!” Eds Kampfgeist war sofort geweckt, nachdem er Aarons Anwesenheit verarbeitet hatte. Er packte sein halb volles Bier und marschierte direkt zum Billard. Aaron war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Ed wusste, gegen wen sie spielen würden. Robert wirkte weniger enthusiastisch, erhob sich aber trotzdem.

“Alles klar?”, fragte Aaron besorgt. Würde Robert sagen, er wollte Heim, würden sie sofort fahren.

“Yep… alles bestens. Du kennst hier ganz schön viele … Leute.” Robert hatte dabei diese Stimmlage, die beiläufig klingen sollte, als wäre die Beobachtung keine große Sache. Fast nicht der Rede wert. Oh Gott, Robert war eifersüchtig. Aaron schüttelte den Kopf mit einem sanften Lächeln. Er war so ein Idiot. Aaron nahm einfach dessen Hand, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und zog ihn zu den Anderen. Weil er wusste, dass Billard eigentlich voll Roberts Ding war und er nur darauf wartete, alle vorzuführen. Und wenn Robert darauf bestand, dass alles bestens war, würde Aaron so tun, als würde Robert nicht lügen.

“Paul macht nicht mit, deshalb machen Henry und ich euch fertig! Ich hoffe, ihr seid bereit.” Ed klatschte in die Hände, rieb sie aneinander, bereit zum Kampf. Aaron sah Robert mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Als er es erwiderte, konnte Aaron den Robert sehen, auf den er den ganzen Abend gehofft hatte. Ein kampflustiges Glitzern in den Augen und mit sicherem Schritt ging er auf den Ständer mit den Queues zu.

“Wir lassen euch anfangen, damit ihr überhaupt eine Chance habt”, kam es großmütig von Robert, als er Ed einen Queue in die Hand drückte. Vermutlich genau die richtige Größe für ihn. Der lachte, betrachtete den Stock kurz und zuckte dann mit der Schulter.

“Wenn ihr meint. Aber beschwert euch nicht, wenn ihr nachher weint.” Henry lachte neben ihn, schlug mit ihm ein, während Aaron die Kugeln für das Spiel vorbereitete. Robert hatte nur die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Hatte er vermutlich auch nicht nötig.

Ed machte sich dazu bereit, den ersten Stoß zu machen. Robert behielt ihm dabei genau im Blick. Bewertete wahrscheinlich Eds Haltung und Technik. Die weiße Kugel knallte gegen die Anderen und eine halbe Kugel landete in der linken unteren Ecke, die anderen verteilten sich wild über die Fläche. Praktischerweise kam eine Volle direkt neben einer Halben zum Liegen und machte es schwer sie anzuspielen, wenn man einlochen wollte. Und es ging nur eine Kugel rein. Ed hatte definitiv nicht genug Wucht in den Stoß gelegt. Robert bemerkte es auch, er hat sein “Pläne-schmieden”-Gesicht.

“Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich auf die Elf gehen”, kam es schließlich von Robert. Aaron sah sich die Situation auf der Spielfläche an. Die Elf wäre ziemlich riskant, aber gut gespielt, könnte man zwei Kugeln aus der Ecke holen. War eigentlich ein überraschend hilfreicher Vorschlag. Aber vielleicht auch reine Provokation.

“Klar, wenn ich ein Idiot wäre.” Ed schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und nahm seine ursprüngliche Position wieder ein. Er ließ sich offensichtlich nicht so leicht von Robert beirren.

“Oder ein Feigling …”, kam es herausfordernd von Robert. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen versenkte Ed die Neun. Von Robert kam nur ein verächtliches Schnauben, er war nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von Eds Leistung.

Henry nahm dafür entspannt einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Er prostete Aaron und Robert zu. Aaron erwiderte mit einem Lachen, nahm selbst einen Schluck. Robert hatte weiterhin Ed im Blick und bemerkte Henry nur am Rande.

Dafür kam der jetzt direkt zu Aaron, lehnte sich ein Stück zu ihm.

“Ich hab gehört, du bist Mechaniker”, erklärte er mit gesenkter Stimme, sah dabei einen Moment zu Paul rüber. Er war mit Henry nie so gut befreundet gewesen, dass sie viel über ihre Arbeit geredet haben. Zumindest wusste er nicht, was Henry und Paul arbeiteten.

“Ich war, ich hab jetzt einen Schrottplatz”, erklärte er kurz angebunden. Robert scheuchte gerade Ed vom Billardtisch weg. Anscheinend hatte Ed beim letzten Mal nichts versenkt oder eine Volle. Aaron hatte sich von Henry ablenken lassen.

“Jetzt zeige ich dir mal, wie das richtig geht. Ehrlich, von einem Profisportler hätte ich mehr Zielgenauigkeit erwartet.” Robert konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel vor sich, schaute davor noch zu Aaron hoch. Aaron nickte ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. Er hoffte nur für Robert, dass er sich jetzt nicht blamierte. Allerdings war Robert in der Regel nicht ohne Grund von sich überzeugt.

Robert stieß zu. Die weiße Kugel stieß mit voller Wucht gegen die Band und steuerte zielsicher auf zwei volle Kugeln zu, die ungünstig hinter einer halben positioniert waren. Und gingen ins Loch. Die halbe hatte sich nicht einmal bewegt. Es wäre nicht die Kugeln, auf die Aaron gegangen wäre, aber Robert wollte definitiv angeben. Robert sah selbstgefällig aus, Aaron konnte nur breit grinsen.

“So wird das gemacht, Ladies.” Robert hob seine Hände in die Höhe. Sehr sehr zufrieden mit sich.

“Da weiß jemand, wie man mit Stöcken und Bällen umgeht”, kam es von Henry mit einem lauten Lachen. Robert sah ihn finster an. Ed boxte ihn dafür nur gegen die Schulter.

“Nicht schlecht, Mann. Nicht schlecht”, kam es anerkennend von ihm. Robert strich sich nur über die Schulter.

“Ist einfache Mathematik. Einfallswinkel gleich Ausfallswinkel”, kam es schließlich von Robert, als er sich auf seinen nächsten Zug vorbereitete. Er würde wieder über die Bande spielen. Das machte er gerne.

“Einen Schrottplatz brauchen wir noch nicht, hoff ich. Aber Paul hatte einen kleinen Unfall … und die Werkstatt will so 1000 Pfund für die Reparatur. Und ich glaube, die wollen uns abzocken. Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte, vielleicht hättest du mal Zeit, es dir anzugucken?”, führte Henry das Gespräch wieder weiter. Aaron brauchte einen Moment, um ihm zu folgen. Er war noch ganz bei Robert. Ihm gefiel, wie sich Robert fürs Spielen soweit vorbeugen musste. Das konnte er echt nicht leugnen.

“Klar. Weißt du denn, was kaputt ist?”, fragte er. Ab und zu eine Kleinigkeit schrauben, war für Aaron eine nette Abwechslung. Und Henry war ein cooler Typ, deswegen half er gerne.

“Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung … Du kannst es auch einfach nur angucken und sagen, ob die uns bescheißen oder wir es doch besser zu deinem Schrottplatz bringen.” Henry sah dabei etwas unglücklich aus. Aaron lachte nur.

“Gib mir einfach deine Nummer, wir klären das schon.”

“Lebensretter!” Henry holte seine Handy raus und Aaron tat es ihm gleich. Sie tauschten ihre Nummern aus, als er ein Räuspern hörte. Er sah auf. Robert hielt ihm den Queue hin, nickte Richtung Billardtisch. Robert musste nichts sagen, Aaron konnte den Vorwurf auch so hören. Er verdrehte die Augen.

“Bist du etwa schon fertig?”, fragte Aaron trotzdem, nahm ihm den Queue ab. Solange hatte er mit Henry jetzt auch nicht geredet.

“Frag ihn …” Robert deutete auf einen lachenden Ed. Aaron zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Sollte er nachfragen? Eigentlich war es offensichtlich. Er kannte Ed, er konnte so link sein, wie Robert. Selbst wenn es nur um ein Spiel ging. Vielleicht gerade da.

“Hey, zu meiner Verteidigung, er hat es verdient!”, hob Ed schließlich seine Hände abwehrend hoch.

“Und warum ist dann Aaron schon dran?”, beteiligte sich Henry an der Unterhaltung. Eigentlich war der Plan, dass sie sich bei jeder Runde abwechseln.

“Möglicherweise … habe ich nochmal mein Glück versucht, und die weiße Kugel eingelocht?” Ed kratzte sich dabei am Kopf. Er sah aus, als würde es ihm etwas Leid tun. Henry stöhnte genervt. Ihm war wohl langsam klar, dass er und Ed keine Chance hatte. Möglicherweise hätten sie die Teams auch fairer aufteilen können. Aber Aaron hätte niemals gegen Robert spielen wollen. Mit Robert sollte man generell keine Spielchen spielen.

Aaron machte sich bereit für seinen Zug. Immerhin war geklärt, warum er jetzt dran war. Er sah sich die Situation auf dem Billardtisch an. Da Ed die weiße Kugel versenkt hatte, hatte Aaron jetzt zumindest etwas Spielraum, was die Platzierung anging. Auf jeden Fall hatte Robert schon ziemlich aufgeräumt. Was etwas beeindruckend war. Er hatte sich nicht mehr als drei Stöße gemacht. Aaron hatte sich aber schon die die Drei ausgesucht. Wenn er sie leicht an der rechten Seite anschnitt, sollte sie ohne Probleme einfach in das linke hintere Loch rollen. Wenn es richtig gut lief, würde die weiße dabei noch eine der Halben weiter weg von ihrem Loch schieben. Aaron sah nochmal kurz zu Robert, von dem er einfach wusste, dass er ihn gerade genau beobachtete.

Er stieß zu, merkte aber ziemlich schnell, dass er zu viel Kraft verwendet hatte. Prinzipiell konnte jetzt alles passieren. Robert zog nur seine Augenbraue hoch. Ed und Henry behielten, genau wie Aaron, nur die Kugel im Auge. Zum Glück ging der erste Teil seines Plans auf. Die Drei wurde wunderschön im Loch versenkt, dafür prahlte die weiße Kugel schlecht ab und brachte einige der Kugeln ordentlich ins Rollen und blieb knapp vor einer Halben liegen. Die jetzt zu spielen, würde so die Hölle werden, weil er sich total bescheuert über den Tisch beugen musste dafür. Aaron stöhnte genervt. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Ed und Henry lachten nur.

“Du hättest weniger Kraft reinlegen sollen”, kam es trocken von Robert.

“Ohne Scheiß …” Aaron verdrehte die Augen. Das war ihm selbst aufgefallen. Aber er hatte nochmal die Chance es gut zu machen. Immerhin. Er setzte sich etwas auf die Kante des Tisches, um besser ranzukommen und machte sich gerade daran von oben anzuvisieren.

“Spiel besser über die Bande und dann auf die Vier.” Aaron sah zu Robert hoch, rückte sich dann etwas besser auf der Kante zurecht und ignorierte seinen Ratschlag total. Ging in die Hose. Er erwischte die weiße Kugel so schlecht, dass sie ziemlich lustlos gegen die schwarze Acht rollte, diese etwas näher ans Loch schob und sonst nichts. Er bekam von Robert nur den “Ich hab es dir gesagt”-Blick. Henry und Ed freuten sich. Schöpften wohl wieder Hoffnung, die Loser. Vor allem nach dem Henry es schaffte in einer Runde drei der Halben weg zu kriegen und nicht die Acht zu versenken. Dafür aber eine Volle. Allerdings war jetzt Robert dran, der das ganze Spiel sehr konzentriert verfolgt hatte und nur darauf brannte, es endlich zu beenden.

“Und du bleibst diesmal weg!”, ermahnte er Ed mit erhobenen Finger, bevor er sich dem Billardtisch widmete. Ed grinste nur breit, machte aber einen Schritt nach hinten und hob seine Hände hoch.

Robert machte sie zur nichte. Zwei gezielte Stöße und nur noch die schwarze Acht war da.

“Die harten Regeln oder die für Anfänger?”, fragte Robert, bevor er die schwarze Acht ins Auge nahm. Von Ed und Henry kam natürlich “Die harten Regeln”, aber an Roberts Position war zu erkennen, dass er mit nichts anderem gerechnet hätte. Er versenkte die letzte Kugel in dem gegenüberliegenden Loch seines letzten Treffers und sie hatten gewonnen. Mit seinem Sieger-Lächeln schlug Robert bei Aaron ein. Und Aaron genoss den kurzen Moment, in dem Roberts Hand etwas länger seine festhielt.

Es lagen noch beschämend viele halbe Kugeln auf der Spielfläche.

“Das war eine Hinrichtung”, kommentierte Henry, sah sich den Tisch eingehend an.

“Ich hab euch gewarnt”, Aaron breitete seine Hände aus, grinste dabei. “Aber wisst ihr was, wir laden euch auf eine Runde Lager ein.”

Auch wenn Aaron nicht so viel zu ihrem Sieg beigetragen hatte, wie er sich gewünscht hätte. Er war aber stolz darauf, dass er mit Robert zusammen gewonnen hatte. Außerdem war er froh, dass Robert jetzt deutlich ausgelassener und entspannter wirkte. Besser hätte es gar nicht laufen können.

Es lief sogar so gut, dass Robert sich anstandslos und sogar mit einem Lächeln mit dazu setzte, als Henry vorschlug, sich mit ihrem frischen Bier wieder zu Paul zu gesellen.

“Aaron hat angeboten, dass er sich mal unser Baby ansieht. Vielleicht kann er noch was retten!”, kam es gleich enthusiastisch von Henry, als sie sich gesetzt hatten. Robert und Ed sahen zu Aaron, der nur sein Bier in Richtung Paul hielt zum Anstoßen.  

“Unser Auto”, erklärte Paul, als er den irritierten Blick der Beiden bemerkte.

“Unsere Betsy … Ich hoffe echt, du kannst was retten.” Henry ließ die Schultern hängen und Paul tätschelte sie tröstend. Aaron bemerkte, wie Robert etwas unbehaglich auf seinem Platz herum rutschte. Deshalb legte er unter dem Tisch seine Hand auf sein Knie. Das nahm Robert zum Anlass, sich ein Stück zu Aaron zu beugen.

“Habt ihr deshalb Nummern getauscht?”, fragte er ihn leise.

“Natürlich. Wegen was sonst?” Aaron runzelte die Stirn. Was dachte Robert denn von ihm? Das er vor seiner Nase mit einem anderen flirtete? Idiot. Kurz drückte er dessen Knie, was ihm ein sanftes Lächeln von Robert einbrachte. Er wirkte tatsächlich erleichtert.

“Und was machst du so beruflich, Robert? Und wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?”, kam es plötzlich von Henry. Anscheinend hatte Ed gerade etabliert, dass er Profisportler war und in Frankreich lebte.

“Ich investiere und verhandle.” Roberts Grinsen machte klar, dass er genau soviel über sein Job verraten hatte, wie er das wollte. Es klang deutlich reißerisches, als es tatsächlich war.

“Mit Schrott”, kommentierte Ed. Aaron konnte ein Auflachen nicht unterdrücken.

“Auch. Ich habe in Aarons Schrottplatz investiert.” Robert warf Ed einen scharfen Blick zu. Hier machte sich niemand über seine Arbeit lustig.

“So haben wir uns auch kennengelernt”, fügte Aaron hinzu. Mehr oder weniger, aber niemand hier musste wissen, wie viele Umwege er und Robert hatten gehen müssen, um hier zu sitzen. Aber Aaron fand, am Ende zählte das Ergebnis. Sie waren glücklich miteinander.

“Aww, das klingt wie aus einem Kitschroman. Reicher Business-Typ verliebt sich in Schrottplatz-Besitzer.” Paul lachte, als er das sagt. Die Anderen stimmten mit ein, sogar Robert lächelte ein bisschen.

“Oder aber, heißer Schrottplatz-Besitzer Schrägstrich Mechaniker, weil ganz ehrlich, das klingt deutlich besser, verführt reichen Schönling”, schlug Ed vor und wurde dafür von Aaron gegen die Schulter geboxt. Die Wahrheit lag wohl irgendwo dazwischen und trotzdem ganz weit weg davon.

“Das muss in Emmerdale voll die Sensation gewesen sein.” Ed klang dabei etwas nachdenklich. Er machte sich gerne darüber lustig, wie klein dieses Kaff eigentlich war.

“Wisst ihr, die Beiden wohnen in einem Dorf, das besteht aus gefühlt fünf Häusern und einem Pub …” Ed unterstrich das Gesagte mit übertrieben Gesten über die Größe von Emmerdale. Es wirkte ein bisschen so, als hätte Emmerdale einen verdammt kleinen Penis. Aaron versuchte nicht gekränkt zu sein. Er lebte gerne dort.

“Oh Gott, das klingt grauenhaft … Wie kommen die denn dort mit … euch klar?”, fragte Henry, sah dabei tatsächlich etwas besorgt. Sie alle hatten hier ihre Geschichten. Aaron verstand das.

“Deutlich besser, als erwartet. Also ganz okay”, beruhigte er sie deshalb. Hier musste sich niemand Sorgen machen wegen den Leuten in Emmerdale. Er sah zu Robert, der etwas die Schultern hängen ließ. Das war nicht sein Thema.

“Er untertreibt! Seine Familie ist der Hammer. Und das halbe Dorf besteht aus Dingles ...”, ereiferte sich Ed. “Ich weiß noch, als ich Aaron kennen gelernt habe. Unser Tourbus ist mitten im Nirgendwo liegen geblieben. So gefühlt. Und dann war dann er, der heiße Mechaniker, der uns alle gerettet hat. Ich mein, ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich da nicht meine Chance ergriffen hätte. Robert versteht sicher was ich meine. Aaron in seinem Mechaniker-Klamotten, Sinnbild von allem was männlich ist!”

Robert nickte nur mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. Aaron dachte an ihre erste Unterhaltung zurück. Die war definitiv etwas anders abgelaufen, als die mit Ed.

“Jedenfalls habe ich, sozusagen, mein Interesse bekundet. Und naja, Aaron ist halt … Aaron.” Ed deutete dabei auf ihn. Der zog nur die Augenbraue hoch. Was, bitte schön, wollte Ed denn damit sagen? Er hörte neben sich, wie Robert in sich hinein lachte. Das verstand er also … “Aber zum Glück hat er seine Familie. Chas war sofort auf meiner Seite. Und Paddy hat uns auch so bei der Sache mit Frankreich unterstützt. Ehrlich, ich hätte das niemals erwartet. Die stehen total hinter Aaron und seinen Beziehungen. Ihr habt da echt so Glück.” Ed meinte es ehrlich, strahlte dabei in Aarons und Roberts Richtung. Robert war jetzt ganz in seinem Stuhl zusammen gesunken. Er sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Aaron strich kurz über sein Bein, aber Robert zog nur irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sofort nahm Aaron die Hand ganz weg.

“Ich hätte für so Eltern gemordet”, kam es von Paul schließlich, hatte auch einen finsteren Blick. Henry umarmte ihn. Wie gesagt, jeder hier hatte seine Geschichten.

“Ihr wollt nicht wissen, wie lange mein Vater versucht hat, mir irgendwelche Mädchen aufzuschwatzen. Ich muss ja zugeben, seit ich Profisportler bin, hat er sich ein bisschen damit abgefunden, weil er wieder mit mir angeben kann.” Ed schüttelte bei der Erinnerung seinen Kopf, klatsche dann aber in die Hände.

“Ich würde sagen, noch eine Runde. Diesmal auf mich.”

Danach blieben die Unterhaltungen leichter. Robert lachte sogar manchmal mit. Hauptsächlich, wenn die Witze auf Eds oder Aarons Kosten waren. Aber Aaron war so froh darüber, wie sich Robert verändert hat über die letzten Monate. Wenn er an ihr erstes Mal hier dachte. Es war damals echt ein Wunder gewesen, dass sie es überhaupt geschafft haben, ein Bier zu trinken, bevor Robert mit schlechter Laune einfach aus dem Pub gegangen ist. Das heute war ganz anders. Er gab sich Mühe, er redete mit den Anderen. Aaron hätte ihn am liebsten dafür geküsst, aber dafür hatten sie nachher Zeit. Wenn nicht jeder dabei zu sah. Wenn es nur sie Beide waren und Aaron ihm zeigen konnte, wie viel ihm das heute hier bedeutete.

Als sie draußen schließlich alleine auf ihr Taxi warteten, weil alle anderen schon weg waren, ließ es sich Aaron deshalb nicht nehmen, sich ein Stück zu Robert zu beugen.

“Danke für heute”, flüsterte Aaron mit einem sanften Lächeln. Ihre Hände berührten sich dabei leicht.

“Für dich immer.” Robert erwiderte das Lächeln.


End file.
